


this is like madlibs but we just screamed sentences

by tmisos



Series: shitposts [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Cousin, brother and i wrote this in a half hour, im so sorry, it was like mab libs with no base, its awful - Freeform, my dad - Freeform, shoot me, we just shouted sentences and i typed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmisos/pseuds/tmisos
Summary: im so sorry my family and i wrote this.*EDIT: probably best to read at 3AM when nothing makes sense





	this is like madlibs but we just screamed sentences

**Author's Note:**

> you opened this. if you keep reading, you asked for this.

ross grabs chandler and they go to the quickie-mart to buy 4 LIVE smurfs.

on their way to the quickie-mart, they run into doc-octopus. doc-ock quickly apprehends the two males and then makes off with them towards the trailer truck park. 

at the trailer truck park, they hear a wild scream. it's dora! dora yells "boots!! lets get that @$$" (but she screams "at sign, dollar sign, dollar sign.") boots says "let's do this!" in a hispanic accent. 

boots scurries up the nearest big-rig as doc-ock tries to grab him with one of him tentacles. dora pulls out a mighty light saber from /backpack-backpack/ and cuts the tentacles off of doc-ock. she then throws the lightsaber to boots. 

cobra commander waltzes in after using the porta-potty and quietly asks "what's going on here?" in a fem!boy accent as he makes his way to his rainbow colored big-rig. he laughs as boots is clearly about to be impaled by the lightsaber. all of the sudden, out of nowhere, the titanic falls from the sky. 

ross and chandler say in anguished unison "we only wanted a slurpie!" as doc-ock bitch slaps them and the titantic continues to fall from the sky in the background. 

 

cobra commander quickly jumps into the back of his rainbow big-rig which transforms into optimus prime. 

boots, with his last dying breath, says in only a whisper "what the actual fffuuuccck..." and then dies. the hamburgalar yells "THE TITANTIC!!" from inside his big-rig, which isn't even a truck at all. it's just the patty mobile from spongebob.

cobra commander runs over to boots and hollers "oh, lunch!" as dora screams "NO, MY LOVE!" and the titantic break dances in the sky.

captain feathersword, who was driving the titanic, falls through one of the windows and doc-ock runs to SAVE the captain BUT dora will not allow it. he laughed at boots' death! "FOR BOOTS!!" she screams and dives down anime-style into doc-ock. 

suddenly, a mix of colors SLAM through the window of the titantic. its a pack of giant skittles "TASTE THE RAINBOW" the red one growls in a demonic voice.

then god made another flood so quickly no one had time to make another ark and everyone died.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> this was and is a sin kill me


End file.
